


Powder Me Right

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Partial Handjobs, Sports Hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Kylo's got this...problem. And only General Hux can help him with such a sensitive manner.





	Powder Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what was the context of this? We were chatting it up in the KRB chat months ago and I wrote a blurb on it. I did have to do some research on what to use for chafing. And then baby powder showed up.

"General, I require your assistance."

"You have my attention, Ren." And he did. And the bridge crew's as well. Let it be known that this was the first time the Knight of Ren had ever asked for help. He did admit he mostly demanded the help instead of asking politely. 

He shifted his weight, fumbling through his list of excuses. 

"This matter...Is not for everyone's ears." He was glad his vocoder managed to make his wavering voice sound menacing. He would lose all those years of power in the eyes of Hux's crew. He wanted them to fear him, cowering in his presence like they were doing now. 

"Can it wait?" Hux's was skimming the bridge with a careful eye. "Until I have a spare moment."

"It cannot."

"Very well then." 

Hux led him to his office. A nice, soundproof room where many private conversations (and a few illicit affairs) were often held. He strode behind his desk, and instead of taking a seat, stood at attention, arms crossed tightly behind his back. 

"Well? What is it, Ren? Make it brief and to the point. None of your mystical wonderings about the Force. I have a few minutes before I am due for a conference call with High Command." 

Kylo released the latch on his helmet without preamble. He shook out his hair, the thick curls damp from sweat. Hux looked ready to murder him, but held his tongue as he placed his helmet on the desk. 

When he unclasped his buckle, however, he lashed out. 

"W-what do you think you are doing?" He sputtered. Eyes darting left and right in panic. But there was nobody in the room to see this spectacle. His pants fell to the floor in a pool of heavy fabric around his ankles. "Ren, this isn't—I don't have time for this!"

"What are you talking about, General?"

Hux gestured viciously at him. Face red, eyes bulging. He was at loss for words. Probably not for long. 

"I requested your assistance and you agreed to help me."

"I am not helping you get off!" Hux found his words with an earsplitting roar. "I am not—I am a general for God's sake—"

"General Hux, I do not need your assistance copulating." He tried keeping his voice even. But it wavered quite clearly now. There was no hiding it. He took a deep breath. "If you allow me to explain—"

"Please do!" Hux interjected. He was looking all over the room in desperation. Anywhere but him. 

"—you will understand—" He finished lamely. Then sighed as he gathered his wits about him. 

"I have undergone training the likes of which you've never seen. Intense training that requires my mind, body, and soul. It puts a toll on things. Especially my body." 

"Stop that. What are you doing?" Hux snapped as he started lifting his jacket. "Put your shirt down, Ren!" 

"I've been having some...painful moments, I suppose. My robes are not like your uniform. It is heavy and provides me protection from heat. From another saber like my own if I were to encounter another."

"So you go—" Hux swallowed visibly. He closed his eyes tightly, his jaw tensing as he ground out his words, "—you train commando?"

"Yes. I assure you nothing fits right during training." Hux snuck a peek and regret flashed through his mind. 

Not because of how enflamed his skin was beneath his waist.

"General Hux, I did not come here for you to oogle over me. I came for assistance. The Supreme Leader will be very disappointed at where his highest general's mind went when his apprentice called upon him."

"My apologies, Ren." Hux closed his eyes again, shaking his shadow as if to rid himself of his thoughts. They were still there. Simmering gently beneath the surface. But he squashed them for a sleepless night. "What assistance do you require?"

"Training has taken a toll on my body. As you can see—" he gestured at the bright red skin. "I need some way to stop this from happening."

"Wearing undergarments." Hux was back to his poor attitude in a snap. "Wearing proper training gear."

"Nothing fits. I told you." He said. "I need your help...preventing it from happening again."

"Can't you order your own briefs? I'm not your Nanny. I'll call a Droid to measure you."

"That's not what I'm talking about." 

Hux frowned. Then frowned deeper. His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated his words. Hux was a smart man. He figured he would figure it out without fleshing out the details. 

"No." He said curtly. Kylo felt his stomach sink.

"Hux—"

"No! I am not running some lotion in between your foul smelling thighs. You can reach everything yourself. And if you can't, call a droid. A protocol droid can help you get your back."

"I require someone who knows me...intimately."

"Sharing drinks over our shared conquests does not make me an intimate partner"

"But a trusted one." He watched Hux grind his teeth together in frustration. "I am not leaving until you give me your promised assistance."

"I promised nothing."

"What would people say if they find out General Hux makes false statements? Would High Command trust you with a larger fleet if they knew you recanted your word?" He got Hux. Albeit causing a rather dangerous looking pulse to throb at his temple, but he got him.

"Very. Well." He snarled. He made to walk around his desk, but Kylo stopped him. 

"You'll need plenty of light. I do not think you want to be on your knees for this procedure."

"How then?" 

And Kylo showed him. Showed him by clamoring on his desk, feeling instant relief as his skin touched the cool surface. He felt Hux's outrage pouring off of him. No matter. His desk could be cleaned. 

And he propped himself up on his elbows, legs spread wide. Hux avoided staring down. He was staring at a small corner of the desk again. 

"You'll need this." He placed a gray bottle in that exact corner. "You understand why it cannot be ointment. It must be dry."

"I need gloves." Hux muttered. He probably didn't know he said it aloud. Kylo handed him a pair. He snatched it out of his hands and peeled back his leather ones. 

"Don't get any ideas." He said, snapping on the latex and grabbing the bottle. A few shakes and he rubbed the fine powder over his covered palms. 

His touch was soft and hesitant. Carefully rubbing the powder along his inner thighs. Kylo felt him trace over different spots, fingers trailing over his muscles in awe. Hux's mind was a warring mess. Constantly flipping from awe to horror. 

After a second applicant and he was done. Well with his thighs anyway.

"You don't wear any sorts of protection?" He asked faintly. "No straps to hold it in?"

"My pants do so well enough." 

"Then why are you here asking me to powder your balls?" His sharp retort made him laugh.

"I didn't know you were so unprofessional, General. I was told you had basic medical training."

Hux's reply came in the form of a steady stream of powder shaken between being legs. A bit more than what was necessary, but Kylo wasn't complaining. 

"Careful." He grunted as Hux took him in hand. He was highly sensitive. His skin rubbed raw in the worst places. He half expected Hux to be brusque about it, wiping him down at that was it. 

He didn't expect such gentle work from the man. 

He started at the base, carefully drawing the fine powder all around his girth. Stroking him ever so gently. If Kylo were a lesser man, he would lose control so easily. Hux's fingers were delicate and smooth despite being gloved. 

"Are you getting hard?" Hux's sharp voice cut into his reverie.

"It's your imagination, General." He said with a careless wave of his hand. He gasped as fingers clenched a tad too *hard* and he arched forward with a gasp of air. 

Hux thumbed over his head. Perhaps thinking that he wasn't as chafed there as the rest. 

"Move to the edge of the desk." He said, hands dropping to his sides as he stepped back. 

And Kylo scooted forward, his legs dangling over the edge. Hux took a moment and yanked off his boots with surprising strength. It allows his pants to fall to the floor, leaving his ankles clear. Now their positions looked very questionable should anyone enter. 

"Hold your knees." At first, he didn't know what he was talking about. His hands on his knees in confusion. Hux sighed in frustration. Hooking his hand underneath his knee, he hoisted his leg up high into the air. "Hold it." 

And Kylo obediently wrapped his arm around his knee as he let go. He drew up his other leg in similar fashion. 

"Spread your legs." Hux instructed. He hastened to obey. "Wider. Wider. Ren if you can't spread your legs any wider I will have a Droid come and spread them for you." 

And he strained the best he could, legs and arms shaking from the exertion as he held them apart. 

Hux rubbed more powder between his fingers, seemingly unconcerned by the strain his patient was feeling. Kylo forced himself to breathe through his mouth. His face was probably beet red by this point. 

He didn't manage to hide the hitch in his breath as Hux's expert fingers hefted his sac in his palm. He stared up at the ceiling, counting bolts as Hux carefully applied the powder over his testes. 

What took all of 10 seconds felt like an eternity. Hux was methodical in his application, missing no space of red skin. 

"You're getting hard." Hux commented again. This time it didn't sound like a scandalized remark. Rather, Hux sounded amused. Amused enough for Kylo to feel the first hints of embarrassment rushing to his cheeks. 

"Thank you, General. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." He dropped his hands, feeling instant relief in his arms. He lowered his legs. 

Only to be stopped as Hux forced them back up. 

"I noticed some chafing here." He said. A light brush against his exposed right cheek. Kylo shuddered at the touch. "I should be thorough in my assessment."

"That is unnecessary." He said. He bit back a moan as a firm hand massaged the sore muscle. Hux was a skilled masseuse. 

"A little bit longer. You can handle it right, Ren?"

"Of course." He ignores his weary muscles and pulled his legs back again. 

Hux worked hard. Pressing and rolling his tight muscles with ease. He brushed in between his cleft a couple times, easily touch sending a spike of heat pooling down below. He concentrated on mediating, trying to push back all pleasant thoughts in his mind. 

"Tell me, Ren. Did you come here for business or pleasure?" Hux kneaded deeper, his fingers tightening around his hamstrings as he massaged the tense muscles there. 

"Business of course."

"Of course." Fingers closed around his scrotum again. The other grasped his cock. "This is just a side effect of the procedure, isn't it?" He was referring to—of course, his arousal. There was no way he could hide the blood flow, stiffening his cock until it straightened out. 

"I imagine others would see it differently if they came in?" A thumb pressed a sensitive bundle of nerves and he arched in the desk with a weak moan. Hux pressed it again and he moaned even louder. "Look at you. You have to take better care of yourself." 

By now his cock was fully erect, standing straight up in front of his eyes. Hux gave it a casual flick, he grunted as it bobbed in front of him like a buoy. 

"Look how red it is, Ren. Do you see that?" He flicked him harder this time. "If you continue to train in this manner you'll injure yourself. Constant rubbing against your pants will cause sores to appear. And then infection. What would you do if your biggest...asset gets infected?"

Hux was close enough his breath tickled his head. Kylo longed to thrust it between his lips. Maybe Hux knew. The man smiled, his tongue flicking along his lips, moistening them. 

He added more powder, providing a very gentle and tantalizing massage over his inner thighs. He teased him, stroking his balls ever so gently when he finished. 

"I'll send a Droid to your quarters later," he said, snapping off his gloves and discarded them. He bent down, out of Kylo's view. When he reappeared, he was holding his pants out to him. "Do you need assistance back into your pants, Ren? I assure you that application of this powder will help the chafing somewhat. Though it will leave some suspicious residue if you are not careful." 

Hux, ever the snake he was, stepped back to the corner as Kylo dropped his legs. A smile of all teeth flashed in his direction. 

"Please call on me if you need any further assistance. I am always willing to help my co-commander with any concerns." 

Kylo was fumbling with his pants. There was no denying that Hux had given him quite a chore. 

"Watch the zipper. I hear they cut sensitive skin." He heard Hux call out as he turned his back and finally stuffed himself back into his pants. He stuck out awkwardly, but with a little maneuvering, he flattened out somewhat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading some short random stuff! You can visit my tumblr @flying-rarepair-ships


End file.
